How To Kiss Your Lover
by crossmyheart1207
Summary: Simple, really. The different ways of kissing your loved one, demonstrated by our favorite pairings! SasuNaru, Hitachiincest, SebaCiel, Drarry and SasoDei. More chapters possible with different pairings!


How to kiss a lover

**Kiss on the lips (SasuNaru)**

It had been years since the infamous Sasuke Uchiha had fallen in love. But it was only months since he had admitted it.

Yes, it was true. The one and only, the heartthrob of all Konoha had fallen in love and _hard_. But then again, we all know how stubborn Sasuke is. So, of course, it took him some time to accept the fact.

But then again, it's kind of hard to deny the signs: hot face, trembling fingers, racing heartbeat. Of course, it's all so cliché, and Sasuke is far, _far_ from cliché.

Unfortunately for him, though, his willpower ran short. It was right about the time that Naruto finally dragged him back through the gates of Konoha, accidentally letting slip the real reason he had chased Sasuke all those years.

_"You're more than just my best friend, bastard. I love you, and I have no intention of living my life without you."_

Of course, Naruto turned red on the spot before sprinting away. Sasuke stood frozen for a long while before he finally managed to unlock his joints and begin moving towards his house. Except, instead of going home, he ended up outside of Naruto's, hand poised to knock.

In that moment, years of emotion came crashing down on him. How he had masked such strong feelings with resentment and hatred, he didn't know, because he didn't resent or hate Naruto. He was just a far better actor than he had ever thought. So, he let his hand fall against the door and held his breath in anticipation.

The soft padding of footsteps could be heard moments later. The door cracked open before promptly being slammed shut. Luckily, Sasuke was faster and managed to wedge his foot in the door before it was fully shut. Naruto backed away slowly, looking anywhere but Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke pushed the door fully open and stepped inside. He crossed the distance between them in two quick steps, gripped Naruto by the collar and pulled him down, pressing their lips together in a fierce kiss.

And, well, that was that.

* * *

**Kiss in the rain (Drarry)**

Rain pattered heavily against the grounds, the windows and Harry himself. He stood by the edge of the lake, watching the ripples dance across the surface of the water. His cloak and sack were discarded under the nearby tree and his tie hung loosely around his neck.

His hair was plastered against his forehead, dripping across his cheeks. He could barely see out of his glasses, but it didn't really bother him. He was alone. Of course, who else would want to be out in such a storm?

Ron and Hermione had resigned back to the common room to do some "homework", but Harry was suspicious that their definition differed from his rather greatly. Not wanting to actually be blown off by them, he told them to just go ahead without him because he just wanted to go for a walk. They didn't question him. In fact, he wasn't sure they even heard him.

"What are you doing out in the rain, Potter?" A familiar drawl stopped Harry's thoughts in their tracks. He whirled around and blinked through the rain dripping down his face, squinting to see through his foggy glasses.

"_Malfoy?_" He cleared his throat, struggling for a more controlled tone. "I might ask you the same thing."

"Is it such a crime for someone to walk the grounds, Potter?" Draco inched slightly closer, his grey eyes trained on Harry's green ones.

Harry sighed and pushed his fingers through his wet hair, slicking it away from his face. "Look, if you've come here simply to be a prat, I would prefer to take a rain check."

There was a lapse in conversation. Draco appeared to actually be considering what Harry had said. While he had his eyes directed towards the lake in thought, Harry observed him. He had to admit that he had been observing Draco more frequently, but this was different.

Draco's blonde hair was wet and he, too, was without a cloak. His white shirt was plastered firmly against his chest and it was, to Harry's secret pleasure, entirely see through. There was no hiding Draco's chest and there was hardly any stopping Harry's eyes from focusing there.

But, before he lost control completely, Draco turned back and began to speak again. "Look, Potter, I didn't come out here to give you a hard time." To Harry's disbelieving look, he replied, "I know, I know. It's hard to believe. But I saw you coming out here, finally alone, and I couldn't turn down the opportunity."

"Opportunity?" Harry echoed.

"Do you know how hard it is to get you away from the mu—" Draco broke off, changing his line of speech quickly, "From your friends, that is? Almost impossible. But I've finally managed, haven't I?"

"If you've got something to say, Malfoy, just spit it out." The usual bite of hatred and contempt didn't come through. Harry, almost regretfully, actually found himself curious about what the blond boy had to say.

An expression of uncertainty crossed Draco's face momentarily. Then, before he could change his mind, he stepped forward and pressed his lips against Harry's. For a moment Harry was stunned, but then he found himself pressing back and running his hands through Draco's soaking hair. Draco grabbed Harry's loose tie and pulled him even closer, slipping his hands down to rest comfortably against Harry's hips.

The kiss was hot and it was a wonderful contrast to the cold rain that still beat against their backs. For just a second, Draco pulled away. Harry looked at him through half-lidded eyes, "Malfoy?" He mumbled.

"Shh," Draco pressed another kiss to his lips, "Now isn't the time for talking."

* * *

**Kiss against the wall (Hitachiincest)**

Music Room 3 was filled to the brim, and nobody was surprised. The theme for today's Host Club activities was none other than fairytale. Of course, there was always some sort of twist to the theme, but what girl wouldn't be drawn in with the promise of knights in shining armor?

Hikaru and Kaoru stood in the back, preparing more of the commoner's coffee. They had, oddly enough, been the most popular of the day and were relishing in their time away from it all. Truth be told, Tamaki fit the prince charming role to a T, but the idea of twin knights appeared to be too much to refuse.

"They seem to be getting out of hand today, don't they?" Kaoru commented casually as he began to boil more water.

Hikaru looked up, the hint of a smile tilting the corners of his lips, "Well, I can see what they love so much." When Kaoru shot him a quizzical look, Hikaru took a step closer, "You do look like a dream come true, Kaoru."

"Hikaru," Kaoru murmured, the usual drawl of desire lacing into his words.

Said twin took another step closer, glancing over his shoulder. They were safely out of the eye of the rest of the Host Club as well as the all of the customers. He stepped closer, snagging a hold of his brother's belt loops. "Yes, Kaoru?"

Kaoru looped his hands up around his twin's shoulders. "Hikaru," He repeated in a breathy whisper, backing up towards the wall and pulling his brother along with him.

As soon as Kaoru's back hit the wall, Hikaru saw his chance and acted upon it. He pressed his brother firmly against the wall, catching his lips in a kiss that was far dirtier than anything they had ever displayed to their guests.

After a few more not-so-innocent kisses, Hikaru was forced to draw away and attend to the commoner's coffee they had been preparing. Kaoru took a minute to compose himself before laughing and bumping shoulders with his twin. "If only they saw us when they weren't acting."

Hikaru laughed, "Then they really would get out of hand."

* * *

**Kiss on the neck (SasoDei)**

Sasori had Deidara pinned against a tree, a kunai held to his neck. Deidara's breath came in heavy, raspy gasps as he fought to regain some oxygen after the battle. Sasori, of course, was not even remotely short of breath as he smiled triumphantly at his partner.

"I win." He almost mocked, "And you know what that means."

Deidara had to fight not to groan, "What is it you want?"

An evil smile crept across his lips, replacing the one that had previously been there. He dropped the kunai from Deidara's throat, leaning in to replace it with his lips. He kissed, nipped and licked his way across the collar of Deidara's shirt, more than enjoying the sounds that were escaping from his partner's lips.

"D-danna…"

Sasori moved his lips further up, kissing what he knew was Deidara's weak spot; the soft area just below his jawline by his ear. Deiara began to squirm in his grasp, but he held the blond's hands firmly together as he continued to make his way along his neck.

Finally, after a few minutes, he took a break long enough to mumble, "Tell me what it is you want, brat."

"Y-you, Danna. I w-want you…" Deidara panted.

Sasori planted a few more kisses before pulling away and releasing his partner all together. "Well, too bad. Because what I want for winning is to torture you."

And with those words, Sasori turned and walked out of the clearing, the triumphant smile back on his lips.

* * *

**Kiss under the covers (SebaCiel)**

Being the Queen's guard dog was a lot of work and it often left Ciel very tired. On this particular day he sat on his bed with hardly enough energy to hold himself upright while Sebastian worked his magic and changed him into his night clothes.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian questioned as he stood, finished with his duties.

Ciel looked up, sleepily rubbing at his eyes, "Mm?"

"Is there anything else you wish to be done?"

The young earl laid back in his bed, sliding one hand underneath his pillow. Without hesitation, Sebastian stepped forward, pulling the covers out from under his young master before draping them carefully on top of him. He stepped back after a moment, grasping the candelabra and beginning to take his leave, assuming that this meant there were no further orders.

Just as he turned his back, Ciel reached out and grasped his wrist. "Sebastian."

"Bocchan?"

"Douse the candles," He spoke, a certain hint of huskiness creeping into his voice, "And stay here for the night."

Sebastian didn't need to be told twice. He placed the candelabra down, doused the flames and climbed into bed right beside his young master. Ciel turned to face him, his blue eyes sparkling in the dark.

"Before we sleep, I have one more command for you."

"Yes, my lord."

"…Kiss me."

Sebastian hardly hesitated. One look in Ciel's eyes told him that his young master was not lying. So, he reached out, cupped the Earl's face and pulled him close so that their lips were touching. Part of him expected Ciel to pull away; he was a young boy and this sort of physical contact was new for him. But he seemed to welcome the feeling.

Sebastian's red eyes fell shut as he realized that this was a welcomed action. They pulled apart for breath after a moment and, as Sebastian leaned in to kiss him again, he realized something. He didn't just was Ciel's soul. No, he wanted his heart; his very being. And, if this was any indication, he was on the right track to gaining what he desired; Ciel himself.


End file.
